The Ninth One
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: How much did 6 know, before 9 existed? A lot, at least that's what I think. Just read, if you like 6!
1. Chapter 1

They don't understand. They think I'm crazy. But I'm not. I see things. Things they can't see. Things I don't want to see. Things I can't tell them.

I was created to see the future, the past and other mysteries, that no one else will understand. I was created to draw what I see. I am a cursed being.

I have no control over it. 1 tells me to stop. To stop saying nonsense. To stop drawing. But I can't. I can't stop the visions. I can't stop drawing. They keep coming, one after the other, streaming into my mind. So many of them, they meld together, into a blur. I have to draw them. If not, I don't know what would happen. I must get it down. Or else...

I have no rest. The dreams haunt me when I'm awake and become reality. The dreams creep into my mind when I'm asleep. There is no escape to them.

1 Says the source doesn't exist. He says its unimportant. He says its nonsense. He thinks everything I say is nonsense. But it's not. The source exists. The dreams revolve around the source. The source is like a bright light in my dreams. It stands out more than anything. I can never forget the source.

Night has fallen once again. The worst time. Never ending Darkness, until the sun rises and the horror is over. Somewhat. The dreams swallow me up during the night. The dreams are the worst at then. The most vivid. The most frightening. I hate the night. Visions aren't always bad. But they can be frightening. It shows danger coming up ahead.

I'm dreaming. Again. I can tell. Everything is sketchy, black and white. Like my drawings. Then again, maybe it's my drawings that look like my dreams. Probably.

I see something. The Scientist. Our long dead creator. I see him. I hadn't seen him in my dreams in a while. This must be a vision of the past. What was he doing? Was he giving life to one of us? I look at the stitchpunk being created, but who was that? I don't recognize it. It looks like he's creating... another one of us. A ninth one? I was correct. It was a ninth one. I see the back of this unborn stitchpunk. The scientist is connecting the suction cups to his head, and placing the mask against his face. He's transferring another part of his soul, I assume. I see the light entering the ninth stitchpunk's body. But something else happens. Something that I've never seen. I can see the scientist getting tense. He's squeezing the ledge of his desk. The light stops. He collapses to the floor. I try to comprehend what I just saw. Was the scientist dead? He certainly is now, all humans are dead. As far as I can tell, he looks long gone, but who knows about this past reality. But wait, the other stitchpunk, the ninth one, has he awoken? I try to see, but I cannot tell. The vision isn't letting me see.

I awaken.

It's morning now. I draw vigorously, as I try to make sense of my dream, but it's too hard to take in. I never thought there was a ninth one of us. I thought 8 was the last one of us, all of us did. It makes sense though. 8 never saw our creator die. I know that. I've seen 8 be created, and the scientist was clearly alive afterwards. I always assumed out creator just died from the gas soon afterwards, yet I was wrong. He died from creating another one of us, by using up the last of his soul! The ninth one must be the last one! I must tell someone about this! I could tell 2, or maybe 5.

I hear footsteps. I look up to see 1 and 8 walking toward me. 1 gives me a glare, and 8 steps on my drawing, and tears it, again. He looks down, and smirks at me as he walks away with 1. I try not to react to it, but it's hard not to cringe. But I know 8 does that because 1 told him to, to remind me that I mustn't tell anyone what I see. I mustn't tell anyone about my "nonsense", as 1 would say. I suddenly lost my courage in telling 2 or 5.

**First off, happy 9 day! I can't believe 9 came out 4 years ago, time flies. (Even though the first time I saw this EPIC movie was this June) So this was originally going to be a oneshot, but it got kind of long, and I have another 1 or 2 chapters worth for it that aren't written yet. But I wanted to post this today because its 9 day! My 9 day hasn't been so great. I mean, its bad enough that my little brother decides to ask super awkward questions about my boyfriend in front of my mom, friend and friend's little brother, but I had a doctors appointment today! :( Not only that but I found out I'm not going to grow much taller than I am now and I'm not even 5 foot yet:( Also, I apparently need to go see an eye doctor soon, that also sucks for me. But on the bright side, I'm gonna watch 9 tonight. All I have to do is finish my algebra 2, since I just finished my bio :D! Also, I'm going to thank my friend for editing this. If you're online and actually reading this tell me! (I know you know who you are, my friend) Well, I'm just rambling now, happy 9 day, please R&R, and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aoi: This fic is now officially dedicated to my FF friend, TF under the account of RobinsonSiblings.**

Night has fallen once again. The eight of us walked to our designated areas to sleep. What was I going to be dreaming about tonight? Would the dreams spare me tonight, and let me rest in peace? Probably not. It's rare for me not to dream.

What I see now is sketchy. I know I have fallen asleep. I see the ninth doll. The rope he's hanging on, it snaps. The ninth one slowly arises, he is conscious now. He limps across the desk, and sees our creator's corpse. The ninth one shudders. I see him limp toward the window. He opens it, and sees the our world of junk. The ninth one sees something, I can tell. He jumps down from the windowsill, as he runs outside.

The scene changes, I see the ninth one hiding behind some rubble, holding some kind of metal junk. I see a light shining towards the ninth one, getting closer and closer! He whacks it! The ninth one looks over to see what it was. I couldn't believe it! The ninth one had hit 2! Why was 2 even out there in the emptiness, alone?! It's bad enough that he goes out there with 5, but him alone?! That's dangerous!

I see the ninth one hide, but I think 2 calls for him. I don't have voices in my dreams, they are silent, with scary noises, but no words that make sense to me, or anyone else.

The ninth one follows 2. 2 is trying to take something out of a doll, or something. I see the ninth one holding something, trying to hit something. I can tell 2 stops him. He's speaking to the ninth one, and working on his inner metals. The ninth one is moving his mouth. Maybe he didn't have a voice box? I don't know.

Suddenly 2 pulls out something peculiar. Wait a minute, was that, could it be?! The Source?! Yes, the Source! I couldn't believe it. This ninth one, he had the Source! This whole time! The very thing that revolves in my dreams! My visions!

I suddenly hear something. A grunt. I can tell the ninth one and 2 hear it as well. 2 gestures his hand toward a can, for 9 hide in. What was 2 doing? That grunt was probably the... NOOOO! The Beast! It was right behind 2!

2 jerked around! Things became blurred all at once. That happens often in my dreams, especially when things are happening, quickly, and violently. All I knew, was that the ninth one was almost killed, and 2 is taken by the machine! But the Source, I quickly realized, was now missing! I searched with in the dream where the Source had gone! But I could not find it.

The scene changes, before I can find the Source. I see the ninth one. And... 5? My vision zoomed out and I see a sketchy image of the two heading toward the factory! Why would they do that? Was the ninth one possibly trying to save 2, and somehow convinced someone as timid as 5, (though he's much braver than I) to come with him?

Once again, the scene changes on me. Stupid visions. Always skipping around. Its so hard to comprehend! I now see the Ninth one and 5 running up on a pile of rubble. They're heading toward an old cage. I see a shadowed object in the cage! 2! And, the Beast! The Beast is going through rubble, rummaging through. It's as if he's looking for something important. Wait, what is he holding in his claws? No, the Source! It was the Source! And come to think of it, this sketchy place if I concentrate closely, is the factory! Is he going to connect it to the Machine!? No! I must warn the others of this future! But...

The Beast abruptly jerks around. My vision does as well. It sees the ninth one and 5 trying to help 2 escape! The Beast is attacking them. I want to help, but this is a mere dream. A future, where I am not present, probably at the Sanctuary. Suddenly, I see a figure. Jumping, on top of the Beast. 7! She's attacking it fiercely, until the Beast's head, is torn from its body. Decapitated. Dead.

Was this a mere nightmare of a future reality turned good? I can see all of them, reuniting, cheering happily. The Ninth one walks over, and notices something in the midst of the junk. Something all too familiar to me. He picks up the Source, and tries to plug it into the Machine! What is the Ninth One doing?! 2 tries to stop him, but its too late. There is a green light. The only color I ever see in my visions, which aren't shades. 2 pushes the ninth one away, but before 2 can move himself out of the way. The light blasts out of the machine, and into 2's body! The light, its yanking 2 toward the Machine! It stops.

2 collapses to the ground. I can see his body. His optics shattered, his mouth burnt open. I can tell by the reaction of the others, what happened. But I won't believe it. It can't be true! If what I saw was true, then, then... 2 was dead! His soul was ripped out of his body! Slowly, terrorizing screams pierced my ears as they grew louder and louder. I realized these screams were my own.

"6... 6... 6!" I jerked up. I refocused my optics. My vision was over. 2 was standing right by my bed. "Are you alright 6? You were screaming." He asked.

"T, 2!" I stuttered. I looked out the window. The sky was pitch black. Night. "I, I, have to. Have to tell you. T-tell you something,"

"You can tell me anything, 6. What's wrong? What did you see this time?" 2 sincerely asked. My mind started to make out a sentence, but I stopped. How could I tell 2 what I just saw? How could I tell him he was going to die?

"I can't, I, I just can't" I told him. 2 sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything, 6?" He asked. I wanted to tell him, so badly, but I couldn't. He couldn't know. I nodded.

"I'm going to sleep," I said, so I could avoid talking to him.

"Alright, 6. Just feel free to tell me anything anytime you'd like, alright?" He smiled and slowly exited my room.

I felt guilty for not telling him anything. He and 5 were the only ones who were sincere to me. But how would 2 react, if he knew he was going to die sometime. And the whole concept of a Ninth one, I could barely comprehend it, how could I explain it?

I slipped my self under my covers, but I knew sleeping was pointless. If I fell asleep, 2 wouldn't exist. 2 would be long gone. However, if I lay awake, guilt would eat me away. Guilt for not telling 2. But fate cannot be changed. So what's the point? I lay there not trying to fall asleep, nor stay awake. Was there any escape to reality?

**Alright, so you all are probably wondering, why did it take you over a month to update? It's called cross country and marching band and homework! Keeps me busy. Before I knew it, I realized it had been over a month since I last updated. Anyway, cross country ends this Friday, and marching band will end soon enough. SO, that means I'll be able to update more often! ^^ I promise, my next update to be sooner. Also, to Barrel of Laughs, why did you put a bunch of tax statistics on the reviews? Which reminds me, please review! The more reviews, the more encouragement I get to write!**


End file.
